Prove it
by Gothic Vampire278
Summary: Alucard keeps calling Integra a little girl and won't stop...how will Integra prove to him that shes a full grown woman? This story will have spelling, and grammer errors.


A/N:Warning!!! the first chapter will be corney...and short before we hit the serious stuffs.Please excuse the spelling and grammer errors  
  
Prove it  
  
chapter 1:Dark Corners  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alucard's POV  
  
I stand in the darkest corner of my master"s room,watching, waiting.  
  
But for what? Is there anything to watch or let alone wait for? No there isn't.  
  
I just enjoy watching my master when there are no missons.  
  
I always seem to find myself thinking of life,and humans even if it's pointless.  
  
I feel rather strange tonight, I think it's because my lust for blood has yet to be filled,or perhaps it's the full moon.  
  
I may be a walking dead corpse, but I always feel like I'm alive in a strange, yet curious way.  
  
Alive like a human..how utterly pitiful. Yet I go in the sunlight even if it burns.(has he ever heard the word sunblock?)  
  
Just the thought of myself as a human makes me sick...  
  
But putting that aside for now...more thoughts flood my mind on my master. Integra is the most strongest human I've ever met in my life.  
  
I understand why Integra didn't accept my offer of immortality.  
  
Why would a woman such as herself want to stay human when she could have had been a powerful vampire?   
  
She could live forever and defeat the Iscariot organization, with my help of course.  
  
I still look back on the day when Maxwell offered peace between the Hellsing organization and his own.  
  
The urge to kill him slowly and painfully was strong, but I refused.  
  
That Vatican organization was more pitiful than our own, I pity the fools,and especially that Judas priest, Alexander Anderson.  
  
Some sevant of God...If he really were a true servant of God why does he go around killing humans   
  
even when he is only supposed to kill vampires, ghouls, and other supposedly unholy monsters...  
  
He even tried to kill me and the police girl several times before I kicked his unholy sorry ass.  
  
Well, at least we all seem to know where hes going to go when he dies...Poor bastard  
  
I really truly pity that judas priest.  
  
Another filthy creature I loathe is Incognito...He was even worse than that judas priest.  
  
To bad for him, I also kicked his VERY UNHOLY sorry ass. He was the most strongest opponent  
  
I've faced so far...No matter how many time I tried to kill him he kept coming back...  
  
So I was left with one last choice, the only way I could kill him was to get rid of that Sett demon  
  
in him, then I ended up impaling the poor bastard up his ass, such a terrible way to die...  
  
Nobody can kill me...I am Dracula.  
  
Only a man can truly hope to kill a monster. (see episode 7 Duel)  
  
why do people treat life like a drug?  
  
They do it because the world has many lies and false gifts,  
  
it makes us want to go on only to seek our self desires.  
  
The world has us all under it's influence of pain, and pleasures, it has  
  
influenced our pitiful minds.  
  
I watch as Integra sorts through the scattered papers on her desk, I watch as her eyelids try to stay open   
  
as she reads the last letter. The task at hand was now completed as she threw the letter in the trash.  
  
She stretched then relaxed in her chair for a moment before reaching for the phone. "Walter, I'm retiring for the night."  
  
before Walter had a chance to respond she hung up. Standing up, she put rest of the documents in a pile next to her.  
  
She walked to the window and stared into the night. "Alucard, you can come out of hiding." I walk to her side as if it were   
  
an order. "Beautiful night." I say quietly. "Yes indeed it is." We stare at the night sky above, as the clouds cover and uncover the moon.   
  
It's so much fun to to be deranged past the walking hours of day,  
  
to enter night is a special gift,   
  
so the children of night can be summoned  
  
to the earth to give blessings apon their nightly souls for strong cravings of   
  
magick, or blood curdling screams of pain...(A/N:That made no sense what so ever)  
  
My gaze turns to Integra as she reaches for a cigar, lighting it as she sits in her chair once again.  
  
I sit on the the end of her desk as she watches me with little interest.  
  
"Is there any reason why you came here at this late hour, or did you just come here to bother me?"  
  
"I was bored so I just wanted to see what my master was doing."  
  
"Well I'm not doing anything so you can leave."  
  
"No...I will not leave."  
  
"I order you to leave at once."  
  
"Order denied." I say as I watch the anger in her begin to rise.  
  
She takes a breath trying to calm herself.  
  
"You can be so annoying at times Alucard."  
  
"I live to tourment you master."  
  
"So it seems..." She says now calm once again.  
  
I close my eyes as memories from 10 years ago flood my mind.  
  
"It seems like only yesterday that little girl awoke me from my slumber."  
  
I say aloud as Integra has a rather suprised grin on her face.  
  
"Is that so." she eyes me as I Iook at her almost seductively.  
  
"You will always be that same little girl to me."  
  
"I'm not a child no longer Alucard so don't treat me like one."  
  
"If you don't want me to call you a little girl, then prove to me that your not the same little innocent girl I once knew."  
  
"And how am I supposed to do that?"  
  
"Thats for you to figure out on your own."  
  
"Then I will." She says sounding determined to protect her pride.  
  
"It's getting late Alucard, we will continue this conversation later."  
  
Before I leave I whisper into her ear. "Prove it."  
  
Backing away from her leaving her a bit suprised, and flushed from my sudden actions, I fall gracfully into the shadows and dissapear  
  
into the darkness...  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors notes:WELL???? WHAT DID YOU THINK????? PLEASE R&R!!!!!  
  
Flames are allowed....i guess...sniff...this chapter was pretty short...i'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer.  
  
(Has anyone else noticed that Icognito is genderless and he thinks he can violate people...what a moron. I put up the how  
  
Alucard killed his enemies section in this fic cause I wanted to show my true feelings to the world about  
  
those two...certain individuals...) 


End file.
